Last Chance to Dance
by Rincer of Winds
Summary: When Mayuri makes Nemu slip everyone a potion to make them see their true love, things get akward quickly. IshidaXNemu, IshidaXOrihime. Will be finished eventually!
1. Chapter 1

My first IshidaXNemu! I hope you guys like it. If you've read my Ishihime you know that I'm rather... erratic with updates, but I'll do my best -.-; I think that Ishida deserves to get whatever girl he wants, but I do have fun playing with which one that might be. Please R&R and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any characters. Honestly.**

* * *

A man in heavy face-paint sat hunched over a desk, chuckling to himself as he added the finishing touches to a page full of calculations.

"NEMU!" Yelled Mayuri.

A girl with a long black braid came down the stairs, hands folded in front of her. "Yes?"  
"What took you so long you worthless child? I have perfected my latest experiment, and I need you to help me test it."

Nemu nodded. "Of course. How may I help?"

"This potion makes the drinker see other people as the person he or she loves."

"And you want me to…"

"Idiot! Isn't it obvious? To use this to cause mayhem at the party that Ichigo is having!"

Nemu nodded mutely. So he had sunk to pranks? He needed something to experiment on... Oh well, it wasn't her place to tell him.

"You are invited, aren't you?" Mayuri asked, flinging ingredients into a beaker.

"Yes, Ishi- um, the Shinigami invited me. "

"Good. Now then, take this…"

Nemu walked toward the house, vial clutched in her hand. Ishida-san was going to be there. She had always admired him, ever since she had saved his life. He had asked Kurasaki if she could come. It was probably only to pay her back for the antidote. But still, she had a small smile on her face as she rang the doorbell.

Ichigo opened the door. "Hey… Nemu, right? Come on in, the party's just about to start."

Nemu walked through the door. Ishida, Inoue, and Kuchikki were already there she noticed, along with some humans from Ichigo's school she didn't know. Spotting the punch bowl, she opened the vial and poured the contents in. Mission accomplished.

Orihime walked up, and saw the punch. "Hey, what's this doing out? It's supposed to be in the fridge until the party's halfway done and everyone's thirsty!" Picking up the huge bowl, she stumbled to the kitchen and placed it in the fridge.

"Hey Nemu." Nemu spun, and saw Ishida pushing up his glasses behind her.

"Hello Ishida-san. How are you?"

"Good, and you?" Ishida picked up a cup, and looked around. "Orihime must have moved the punch… oh well."

"I'm fine."

"Has… that scientist been treating you well?"

"As well as can be expected." She wondered who Ishida-san would see after he drank. Probably Inoue… her eyes narrowed at that thought. She supposed she would find out when the time came.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this listening to Willy Wonka songs on repeat, so it may be a little weird. Who knows how that movie affects your brain ^-^ So my next chapter is going to be different people's visions after the punch. I won't be able to think of many, so please, if you want to see any specific pairings or peoples reactions review or message me suggesting them. I hope you guys like this chapter, I wrote it after a language test so it got updated pretty quickly. With luck I'll be able to update once every few days. Oh, and for those of you who are wondering who Ishida is going to see... well i don't belive in spoliers. Read on my friend!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or Ishida-kun. Or Nemu. Get a reality check people.

* * *

**Nemu flopped onto an empty couch. The party had been going on for only a half hour and already dancing had worn her out. She wasn't sure why, but all the human boys seemed to wish her to dance. She sighed. Throughout the dances Ishida-san hadn't even looked at her. He'd probably been too busy chasing after Inoue.

"You mind if I sit here?" Asked a voice.

Turning, Nemu smiled. "Oh, hello again Ishida-san. No, I don't mind." He sat down gently. Nemu stared. How could he even put grace into sitting?

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. It was rude of me, and I should know better." Nemu looked puzzled. "Calling you by your first name? I just couldn't associate you with your… father."

"Oh, it's all right." Seeing his look of relief, she added "If it makes you feel more comfortable please continue!"

"Oh, I could never…"

She rolled her eyes. "Please Ishida-san, I don't want you to not like me over something as silly as a name."

"Well, all right, if you're sure."

She smoothed out her skirt. "I've been dancing all night, are parties always like this?"

Ishida shook his head. "I don't really know, I'm usually not invited. I saw you dancing though, you dance very well."

"Thank you. I wonder why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why you aren't usually invited." She looked away. "You're such a nice person, I'd think people would want to have you around."

Ishida smiled. "While I'm glad you think that, not many others seem to." They sat in silence for a while, until Ishida cleared his throat. "Would you like to dance? It seems that every other guy has had the pleasure."

"I'd love to." Said Nemu, standing and taking his outstretched hand.

_Why am I doing this?_ Thought Ishida_. I should be making sure Inoue doesn't get her feelings hurt by Ichigo or sitting on a couch watching people dance. I never dance. What possessed me to ask this girl, the one who works for Mayuri, the one who calls him father, the one who by all rights I should despise, to dance?_

Meanwhile, Nemu was having thoughts of her own._ Dancing with him is more pleasurable than dancing with the others, though his mind seems to be elsewhere. I wonder why he asked me. Why do I care? It's not as if he means anything to me. Does he? I should think of him only as a test subject, never as anything else. Why am I thinking of him and feeling my heart move? What is wrong with me?_

They whirled past Ichigo and Orihime, who were standing and chatting.

_Look how she watches him. She never watches me like that. _Thought Ishida, eyebrows furrowing. He glanced at Nemu, and for a moment he saw a reflection of the look he had seen in Orihime's eyes before it disappeared. _ Could she have… no, I must have been mistaken._

"Ichigo!" It was Rukia, sauntering upi to the orange-haired boy. "Where's the punch? I'm dying of thirst here!"

"The punch? Oh! Orihime put it in the kitchen I think. Hold on, I'll go get it." Ichigo hurried off.

Nemu's shoulders sank. _And now everything will go back to normal. Now Ishida-san will only be able to look at Inoue, and not me._ She smiled a little at the irony._ Literally._

The song ended, and Ishida released her. "That was fun."

Nemu nodded, face red from the fast-paced song. "Very."

"Okay guys, punch is out!" Called Ichigo, placing the huge bowl on the table. A wave of humans and shinigami stormed the bowl.

"I'm going to get some punch. Can I bring you anything?" asked Ishida.

"Um, sure." Said Nemu. _Well, why not?_ She thought._ It's not as if I love anyone. I don't even know if I can. I might as well just see…_

Looking at the punch bowl, she sighed. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Okay guys, a chapter full of pairings next! I can't wait... *evil scheming*


	3. Chapter 3

okay, I didn't have time to do a chapter full of everyone seeing other people since writing all the different reactions was hard. So at the beggining of the next chapter I'll give you a breakdown of who saw who at the end for all who are interested, and who knows, I might mention it in following chapters. Please R&R, and I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or Nemu. Or Ishida. Or Orihime. Or punch. Or a party at Ichigo's house. Or Mayuri. **

* * *

"Here you go Nemu." Said Ishida, handing Nemu a glass of punch.

"Thank you. Did I hear Inoue-san scream?" Asked Nemu, taking the punch from him.

Ishida shrugged. "She said everyone looked like Kurasaki. I knew he'd drive her crazy one day." He said, with a weak smile.

"Is she in love with him?"

"…Yes. She loves him." Quietly, he added "and only him."

Nemu fought back a strange feeling. "I'm sorry. I've seen the way you look at her."

Ishida gave her a small smile. "You know what? Somehow tonight Inoue-san seems almost unimportant. It's almost like…" He trailed off, blushing.

"Shall we drink?"

"Oh, right. Of course."

They clinked glasses. Together, they threw back their heads and drained the glasses.

* * *

Nemu gasped. Eyes shut tight, she felt the punch hit her stomach. "And now I learn if and who I can love." She whispered. Cautiously, she opened her eyes. "Oh, hello Ishida-san." She said, upon seeing him still standing in front of her. "I guess it didn't work since you're still there." After a moment, her brain caught up with her mouth. "You're still there… Ishida-san?" Looking around, she saw a room of Quincies. "Oh… I think I need to sit down." Stumbling from the feeling raging inside her, she sank into a chair.

* * *

Ishida blinked. The room appeared to be full of…

"Inoue-san?" he asked. "Why are there so many of you?" _ But she's outside… She saw Kurasaki everywhere and had to go out for fresh air. She was too busy fawning over him to even talk to me tonight. She'll never look at me that way. But Nemu… When we were dancing… She looked as if I were the only boy in the world. _He sighed._ You know what? I wish you the best Inoue-san. I need to find someone new, someone who looks at me like… Well, like Nemu._

Turning, he saw a girl with black hair sitting on a chair before him. "Nemu?" Looking over his shoulder, he saw black hair mixed with the orange, and growing more numerous. "What's going on…"

"What's wrong Ishida-san?" Asked the first Nemu, appearing at his shoulder.

"This is going to sound weird, but I just saw a room full of Inoues."

Nemu (for it was the real one) caught his mistake. "Saw? What do you see now?"

"Well, it's mostly a different girl now. Do I sound crazy Nemu?"

Her eyes widened. "Nemu! You said Nemu!"

Just then, a shape appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hello friends of Ichigo!" Said the shape, solidifying into a hologram of Mayuri. "I'm sure by now you are all wondering what's going on. To put it in terms you might understand, you have all helped me test my new drug! It makes you see everyone as the person you love, whether it be consciously or not. Now here's the fun part- it only goes away when you confess to them! Let's all see who likes who, shall we?" With that, he disappeared.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
